Sobre su espalda
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Iba a exclamar, pasmado por el comentario que realizara el pequeño, más no pudo hacerlo, no solo para no despertarlo, sino por que esas palabras eran producto de la inocencia del menor, ¿qué tenía de malo soñar un poco? Y no podía evitar sonreír. AU humano, oneshot.


**_Sobre su espalda._**

Advertencia: **Hetalia** no me pertenece y no hay efectivo ilegal -o legal- detrás de esta historia.

Me dieron ganas de escribir un **UsUk** , no creo que haga falta decir más, excepto pedir una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

Dedicado con cariño a **yaoist secret** y a **YukiKitsune** , así como a las fans del **UsUk** :3

* * *

 _Sobre su espalda._

-Vayamos a casa, Alfred...

Eran las últimas palabras que alcanzaba a comprender, tras una larga tarde llena de juegos y uno que otro grito de preocupación, antes de que Arthur, a quien consideraba como un hermano mayor, lo cargara en sus espaldas para llevarlo a casa, tomando, como era su costumbre, el camino más largo y tranquilo.

Siempre trataba de mantenerse despierto, recordar qué era lo que le decía el rubio de abundantes cejas durante el apacible trayecto, más el cansancio no le permitía prestar atención en su totalidad, terminando con el pequeño de ojos azules dormitando sobre el hombro del británico.

Y no existía en el mundo una sensación que fuera más agradable que esa.

...

-Do you love me, Arthur?

-What? -Se sorprendió, durante uno de esos paseos largos, de que el americano haya realizado una pregunta de semejante naturaleza.- Of course i love you, Alfred. Si no te quisiera, no te traería al parque todas las tardes.

-I love you, too. -El niño pegó su cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde, dispuesto a descansar.- Y un día, me casaré contigo.

Iba a exclamar, pasmado por el comentario que realizara el pequeño, más no pudo hacerlo, no solo para no despertarlo, sino por que esas palabras eran producto de la inocencia del menor, ¿qué tenía de malo soñar un poco?

Y no podía evitar sonreír.

...

Había cosas que el tiempo no cambiaba, y una de esas era la costumbre de los dos rubios de ir al parque. Pero había diferencias que no podían evitarse. El de ojos verdes no cargaba más al estadounidense, quien había crecido unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza, sin contar la cuestión del peso y de cómo mucha gente, presas de sus propios prejuicios, desaprobaría ese gesto carente de toda cuestión, salvo el lazo fraternal que los hombres habían creado, y fortalecido, con el paso de los años.

-Arthur... Arthur!

El británico abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos un poco debido a la intensa luz del sol, tras quedarse dormido en el parque con un libro en manos; apenas logró acoplarse, se percató de que Alfred estaba de cuclillas frente a él, con una tira de cupones para descuentos en hamburguesas entre manos.

-We should go to Wendell's, tienen un nuevo sandwich que ofrecen a mitad de precio en la compra de un Combo Jumbo.- Le acercó el cupón en cuestión, mientras sonreía con la misma alegría que lo caracterizaba desde que era niño.

-Fine. Pero será otro día...

Y para mala suerte del inglés, quien creyera en ésta con la misma intensidad con la que amaba el té, pisó un disco de juguete que aterrizara a sus pies, resbalando hacia el suave césped y aterrizando de nueva cuenta en la tierra de los sueños, gracias al impacto de su cabeza contra la banca.

...

-...remember?

El rubio de abundantes cejas recuperó de a poco la conciencia, sintiendo el punzante dolor en su frente, y un calor que no podía describir, pero que le resultaba agradable y, en una medida, familiar. Abrió los ojos, descubriendo que iba en la espalda de Alfred, con los brazos dirigidos al pecho del americano, y éste se ocupaba en sostenerlo de sus piernas, mientras caminaba por un camino que le resultaba más que conocido.

-Arthur?

-Yes... Recuerdo que siempre te cargaba para regresar a casa, y tomábamos esta ruta, por que era muy tranquila en éstas horas de la tarde.

El de ojos azules se detuvo de repente, deteniéndose ante una pequeña fuente, sitio en el que el inglés solía hacer una pausa, cuando lo llevaba a cuestas.

-Here. -Le dijo, acercándose lentamente.- Fue aquí en donde te pregunté si me amabas.

Un fuerte sonrojo, producto del bochorno y la pena, invadieron las mejillas del ojiverde, y no tenía cómo escapar, ya que se sentía un poco mareado, y Alfred no lo soltaba aún.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Recuerdas eso?

-Nunca dejé de pensarlo, por que me dijiste que me amabas también. Sólo que ahora comprendo el significado de esas palabras. -Movió un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para conseguir un contacto visual con el británico.- Te amo, pero tengo miedo, por eso, es mejor que no digas nada.

-Wait. What if...? Si yo también te amo, ¿aún así preferirías el silencio?

-Pero no vas a decírmelo, right?

Una pausa, larga e inesperada, tomó lugar en ese momento. El de ojos azules podía sentir el acelerado palpitar del corazón de Arthur, y temía que dijera _aquellas_ palabras, le asustaba más que cuando veía esas películas de terror, o se espantaba por las noches y no podía conciliar el sueño. El rechazo le aterrorizaba más que todo eso junto.

-Si te lo digo ahora, ¿me lo creerás?

-No. -Sintió los puños del inglés cerrarse con fuerza, y el temblor que invadía al europeo.- No necesitas decírmelo, por que yo sé, desde que era niño, que me amas, y es todo lo que necesito saber.

Permanecieron un rato más en ese lugar, contemplando la luz desvanecerse en el horizonte, hasta que tomó las tonalidades naranjas y rosadas de un bello crepúsculo, digno de admirarse con la calma que les proporcionaba la ausencia de todo ruido o distracción.

-Alfred, ¿cómo te sentías cuando te llevaba a casa?

-It was the best feeling in the whole world. Why?

-No importa.

Y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Jones, Arthur dejó que la calma lo invadiera por completo mientras retornaban a su hogar. El mejor sentimiento de todo el mundo.

Podía jurar que era verdad.

 _ **FIN**_.


End file.
